One Last Time
by ApprenticeMana
Summary: Mana thinks about her mother whom she lost at a young age and wishes that she can see her again. Hints of Atem/Mana.


Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Mana's eyes bolt open as she comes out of a dream and she quickly sits up, giving out light pants. After calming herself down she sighs, bowing her head. It is the same dream over and over again. The flash of lightning and the boom of thunder from the outside aren't even loud enough to make her flinch a bit as she focuses on her dream. Her brown hair drapes over her shoulders as she bows her head even lower.

"Mother…" she whispers loud enough for the person lying next to her to awaken from his slumber. He lifts his head and rubs his tired amethyst eyes, keeping his gaze on her.

"Mana, what are you doing up?" he asks, sitting up completely. She quickly wipes a tear that is beginning to trail down her face before shaking her head.

"Nothing Atem."

"Are you sure everything's alright?" She nods in reply. She can feel her husband's concerned eyes on her and she gives him a reassuring smile.

"Everything's fine. Go back to sleep." Feeling slightly reassured, he leans forward and pecks her on the cheek.

"_You_ should be getting your rest as well," he says and she nods in agreement. They both lie back down and Mana feels Atem's arms encircle around her waist. She is slightly comforted by thi_s _although the images from her dream still float in her head. She lets her eyes close and finally she drifts off to sleep.

The next day, Mana finds herself looking at the calendar that is hanging on the wall in her bedroom. Her finger slides over from one date to the next and continues doing so until she reaches a certain date which makes her stop. 'Mother's Birthday…' Soon she starts to remember the day when she celebrated her mother's birthday back when she was a kid. She had tried making a cake, but that didn't come out so well, nor did the decorations because she was too short to put them up anywhere. Plus she didn't have the help of her father because he was out on a business trip. Even though Mana thought the birthday was a disaster, her mother still appreciated what she had done and told her that it was the thought that counts.

She smiles at that memory before turning to go to the bathroom. She turns on the shower, letting the warm water hit her body. She runs a hand through her hair which is now flat from being wet. She momentarily watches as the water goes down the drain and remembers how her life felt like it was slowly going down the drain after the terrible incident.

_Flashback_

_A tall woman with short brown hair runs through the pounding storm with her eight year old daughter. "Hold my hand Mana!" she tells her daughter and Mana obeys. Mana looks up at the dark clouds and closes her eyes to shield them from the gusty winds. After opening her eyes, she sees that they have finally reached the car that is parked in the parking lot of the grocery store. "Get in Mana."_

"_But mommy—"  
"I said get in!" she yells and Mana reluctantly does as she is told. The windshield wipers swish violently as her mother tries to see through the storm. Mana sits in the back seat, slightly trembling as she witnesses trees getting blown down and stopped trucks being moved off the road. Then she sees a large black tornado heading their way._

"_Mommy, we're not going to beat the storm. We should find some place to hide!"_

"_Just stay calm. We'll make it through—" She gasps loudly as the tornado is suddenly in their path and she slams her foot on the break. The windows begin to crack and the car slowly moves toward the tornado. Mana begins to scream in a panic as the car lifts from the ground while her mom looks in horror._

_End Flashback_

Mana takes one step out of the shower with a robe around her and she stops. The water from her hair drips to the floor and tears fill her eyes, thinking about the fate of her mother. She takes another step out of the shower but she isn't standing for long. She drops to the floor with her knees close and her head down as more tears flow down her cheeks. A knock at the door comes from the other side but she doesn't make one move.

_Flashback_

_There are red flashing lights surrounding her window and Mana slowly lifts her head, blood on her forehead and an intense pain in her side. She sees people carefully taking someone out the front seat of the car and she lifts head as far as it will go._

"_Mommy…" They place a sheet over her head and her eyes widen. "Mommy," she says a little bit louder and the passenger door is opened._

"_This girl is still alive. Let's get her out of here," says a man and they begin to place her on a stretcher and wheel her to the ambulance. "Lucky girl. Their car got tossed in the air and came crashing down at an enormous speed. She's lucky to even be alive."_

"_Mommy. Where's my…mommy?" she asks weakly as her eyes begin to close. The last expression on the man's face answers her question and her eyes completely close._

_End Flashback_

The door opens to the bathroom and Atem crouches down in front of her as she looks up at him. "Why?" she asks herself out loud.

"Why what?"

"Why did she have to die!? If she would've listened to me in the first place and found shelter, than she would still be alive!" she yells, breathing hard and Atem just looks at her, not knowing what to say.

"Maybe I should cancel our plans. It doesn't look like you're much in a mood to—"

"No, no. I'm fine," Mana says, trying to calm down and she lets out a big sigh. "Just let me get changed and I'll be ready to go."

"Mana…"

"Trust me."

"Mana, I can tell that your mother's death is still bothering you greatly. And if you want to talk about it, you know you can always speak to me."

"I know," Mana says as they both stand and she smiles slightly. "Now let me get changed alright? It shouldn't take me too long."

The day is gloomy, just like her mood. But she tries her best to keep her attitude up so that it will not ruin her time with Atem. The rain pours on the sidewalk as she waits for Atem to come with the car. She wears her hood on her head to keep from getting wet and she holds her jacket close because of the cold breeze. Behind her lays a park with many trees and they blow with the wind. A flash of lightning sparks in the sky and stops just moments after it started.

'Mom…I wish you were here…' There is a roar of thunder and more lightning appears in the sky. It strikes the open field behind her, but she is too lost in her thoughts to notice. 'If only I could see you one more time…' And that's when it hits her and her whole world goes dark.

"_Where am I?" Mana asks herself as she looks around the bright atmosphere. She looks down at her clothing which is pure white and she raises an eyebrow. "I wasn't wearing this before."_

"_Hello my child," comes a soft, soothing voice. Mana turns around and gasps when she sees the unexpected yet familiar face of her mother. "Long time no see eh?" she says as she approaches her, embracing her daughter in her arms._

"_M-Mother?" Mana asks, still in shock. She looks up at her, still in her arms, her eyes wide as ever. "Is it really you? And…where am I?"_

"_You're having an outer body experience."_

"_What? You mean I'm—"_

"_Dead…for the moment. That lightning left you in bad shape," she explains, finally pulling away._

"_I've missed you. You being absent from my life has been so…so…"_

"_I know Mana, I know. But you must know that even though I am no longer with you physically, I'm always here," she says, placing her hand on the left side of her chest. Mana does the same and smiles inwardly._

"_You're right."_

"_You should be getting back now. You're probably giving Atem quite a scare."_

"_Mom…" Mana takes this final opportunity to hug her mother one last time before she leaves and her mother smiles down at her._

"_I love you Mana."_

_Mana sniffs as tears threaten to fall from her closed lids. "And I love you mother."_

"Mana, wake up," Atem cries, shaking her lightly in his arms in the rain. "Please speak to me! I don't wanna lose you!"

"Atem…" Mana says, her eyes slowly opening and she gazes up at him with a smile. He sighs with relief before holding her closer to him.

"Thank goodness you're alright."

"I saw her Atem," she says, tears falling from her eyes.  
"Saw who?"

"My mother," she replies and his eyes widen in shock. The rain slowly begins to come to an end and the sun starts to peek out from the clouds. She sits up as she starts to tremble and she wraps her arms around Atem in a hug.

"Mana…"

"I'm so glad…" Atem stays silent and embraces her back. "I got to see her…one last time…"

**I happened to find this story on my flashdrive. It's pretty old but hey, I decided to upload it anyway! Please review!**


End file.
